Mark of Athena reunion
by snickerdoodlesrock123
Summary: Started as one-shot NOW FULL STORY! What I think will happen with Percy and his friends on their quest to save the world. Percabeth/jasper/slight frazel. VERY FLUFFY!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short two-shot for the percabeth reunion we werent given in SoN..grrr...**

**R&R! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Percy Jackson series RICK RIORDAN DOES (which i wouldn't mind if he would just write the books faster...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling, trying to focus on anything but _him._ Percy. He consumed my every thought these days, and now, with the prospect of him being so close, I just couldn't take it. I tried to calm myself down as I let the tears finally spill over and run down my cheeks silently. Unable to become stable, I left my cabin on the ship to find piper. She was sitting in the game room talking to Jason in hushed tones, but as soon as she saw the state I was in, she immediately rose and strode across the room to console me. Together we walked back to my lonely cabin.

"He's going to be there" piper reassured me, as she handed me a box of tissues and helped me clean myself up.

" It's not that I'm worried about." I said, after a long moment of silence. "I know he will be there. In fact, I'm not even worried about it." I brushed away another tear and took a deep breath before continuing. "I just can take it any longer. Every second we're apart kills me. Whenever I think about him, and how he's not here to comfort me, and hold me in his arms, I die inside. I miss him so much it hurts."

Piper sat next to me, in shock at my unexpected rant. Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, she spoke up. "Look, I have never met Percy, but he obviously makes you happy, and I think that you should let these memories in. They will help you hold on until you see him." she sighed, sensing that she had fulfilled her purpose. She stood up, gave me one last hug, and left the room.

I lay back down on my bed, and pulled out a small box from under my bed. It was small, and decorated with hearts and flowers. I gingerly removed the top, and took a deep breath before peeking at the contents of the box.

Inside, were pictures of Percy, right after our first quest together. We stood a few inches apart, and grinned eagerly at the camera. I smiled at our 12 year old faces, envying the simplicity of our lives back then. Next came a picture of us together at the bonfire. I was taller than him, so I guessed we must have been around 14. Percy was saying something to me, and it must have been funny, because I was doubled over. I felt my eyes well up with tears, but I pushed them back, and moved on to the next picture.

It showed us sitting together by the beach. I laughed in spite of myself, remembering how mad I had been at the time that Grover had photographed us without our knowing.

* * *

><p><em>It was his sixteenth birthday. I was still drying my hair from the incident in the lake, and we were just sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. I leaned back into him and admired the array of colors in the sky as Percy wrapped his arms around me protectively. I closed my eyes, trying to burn this picture into my memory. The glow of the fading sun of our faces, the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me, the faint smell of salt water that always lingered on him, his breath on my cheek. I turned my head to face him, and let him lean in closer and close the gap between us. I was always shocked to realize what a good kisser he was, how he made me feel so special in that moment. "We should get back," I said, reluctant for this perfect moment to end. "It's getting dark out." Percy sighed and grabbed my hand to gently lift me up from the sandy beach. We walked back to our cabins, hand in hand, my head resting on his shoulder; smiling each time we heard a camper whisper to his friend about us. When we reached the steps of my cabin, Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me back in for one last kiss. After what could have been years, we pulled apart, but stayed there, our foreheads touching and breathing heavily. <em>

"_See you tomorrow," He said quietly._

"_I'll be here, Seaweed Brain." I said jokingly. I gave his hand a final squeeze and entered my cabin in a daze. Had that really just happened?_

Jason's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey," he said, nervously peeking his head into my cabin. "We're landing in 10 minutes, assuming Leo doesn't kill us first." I smirked. His face turned serious. "So you're still coming out to help me with the Romans right?" I smiled in anticipation. "Wouldn't miss it." I said confidently, though the butterflies in my stomach at the prospect of confronting Percy were doing flips in my stomach. He grinned and left.

I quickly put the pictures back hastily, but as I was stuffing them into the box, my hand rested on something else. As I pulled out the bracelet, my heart began to ache. This was my last memory of him. He gave me this bracelet as an early Christmas present on the night before…. before he disappeared. I flipped it inside out, and read the inscription written on the inside; _forever and always_. I could no longer control myself. Tears ran down my cheeks and I shook with sobs. I delicately put on the only piece of jewelry I would ever wear, took a deep breath, and exited my cabin to join Jason and Piper on the deck.

I caught my breath as I looked down at the architecture. The temples and buildings were breathtaking, and I would have gone crazy about them if we were in any other situation. The ship landed, and as I surveyed the crowd, I felt like I had left my stomach back up in the clouds. There he was. I recognized his unruly black hair and stunning green eyes immediately. I had to take deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating. Piper came up beside me and squeezed my hand. "That's him, isn't it?" she asked, nodding towards Percy. I nodded, looking down, afraid that if I looked up I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"C'mon," Jason said. "You ready?" I put on a brave face and nodded. And together we walked out into the field full of armed Romans.

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I stood there, waiting for the ship to land. I didn't think it was possible, but when the ship landed, I felt the pain in my heart grow. I had to see her. I had to hold her….I needed the feeling of her lips against mine and the scent of her strawberry shampoo. I needed it all, so badly I could barely stay standing.

All of a sudden, she was here. Approaching Reyna and me with her head down, accompanied by a blond haired boy, who, judging from Reyna's reaction, was Jason. But that didn't matter. I had only eyes for Annabeth. As soon as I saw her, the flood of memories like the ones I had had in Alaska came, and I was overwhelmed with her. Why wouldn't she look up? Why wouldn't she look at me? I began to panic. Does she still like me?

As I stared at her, something on her wrist glinted in the sunlight. A wave of relief crashed over me as I realized that it was a bracelet. _Our _bracelet. I was filled with a new sense of confidence, and kept my eyes on her as Reyna introduced us and Jason introduced them. Finally, she snuck a peek at me. As I met her eyes, I lost all control. I tried to walk forward cautiously, but she only had time to beam at me before I scooped her up and spun her around, all the while staring directly into her beautiful grey eyes. As I set her down, I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. A wave of sadness crashed over my heart, as I realized that I had caused those tears.

"Percy…" She began. But before she could speak, I wrapped her up in a hug. She relaxed immediately in my grip. Having her in my arms felt so natural, so _right. _The pain in my stomach went away immediately. I loved kissing Annabeth, but right now, just holding her, everything felt perfect.

She leaned her head so that it rested on my chest, and I ducked my head down into her hair. It didn't matter that I hadn't seen her for 9 months. It didn't matter that there were 300 campers, most of them armed, staring at us. What mattered was that she was here. We were stronger this way. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl.

"I love you, so much" she whispered into my chest, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you so much more," I whispered back, and I felt her smile. We broke apart, and I saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. I gently brushed the tears away with my right hand, gripping on tightly to her with my other.

And then I kissed her.

I had kissed her hundreds of times, but this time, it was perfect. It was slow, patient, but also filled with longing. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and deepened the kiss, and we could have stayed that way forever if she hadn't pulled away, with more tears in her eyes. I came closer, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her as close as possible to me. "I'm sorry," she wept. "I'm just so scared."

I brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face, and put my forehead to hers. "Annabeth, I love you. Trust me. I meant what I said on that bracelet. I will be here forever and always." I said. It sounded super corny, but I meant every word. She smiled, reassured, and pulled away. "Well?" she said teasingly as she pulled my hand. "Are you coming?" I smirked and allowed myself to be dragged off to the beach, glad to have some time alone, away from the campers and al the dangers we faced.

It was a beautiful sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short two-shot for the percabeth reunion we werent given in SoN..grrr...**

**R&R! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Percy Jackson series RICK RIORDAN DOES (which i wouldn't mind if he would just write the books faster...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PERCY POV<p>

Like all good things, i knew that eventually this night would have to end, but I didn't want it to. I wanted to stay like this forever, lying on the sand in the dark, hearing the waves lapping against the shore and feeling her breathe up and down. We just lay there, not saying a word, but not needing to, knowing that there were no words that could show as much love as the mere action of being together did. I remembered all the times I had laid in bed, alone, my stomach aching from missing her, and eyes bloodshot from crying, and how i had pictured this moment to make myself feel better. But even then, i couldn't remember exactly how perfect it felt to be together. like a huge part of me had ben missing, and I didn't know it was even gone until i found it. So there we lay, just drinking in the moment, blocking out the outside world full of giants and fear and loss and near certain death. All I could think about in that moment was her.

I fell asleep as my heartbeat slowed to match hers.

ANNABETH POV

Percy's friend, Frank, woke us up. Apparently, there was some big meeting that Percy and I needed to attend. I unhappily shook Percy awake, but my spirits were immediately lifted when he opened his eyes and beamed at the sight of me. Without knowing it, he had just make my day, by merely providing me with the proof that we were actually together again and it was all going to be ok.

Boy, was I wrong.

Slowly, we walked hand in hand through the town. It felt new and exiting, even though holding hands was the most natural thing. Everything we did felt just as new and scary as the first time. In any other situation, I would've been infatuated with the amazing architecture, but even architecture wasn't as important as Percy right now.

On the way, we made small talk, asking questions about the months spent apart, and battle plans against Gaea. But i barely heard what he was saying. Every time i said something to make him laugh, or even just a faint smirk, made me ache with longing. It's strange to think that after all these months, what I missed most was just these simple moments, holding hands and laughing, and my heart ached at the thought of ever losing them again.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was short and REALLY cheesy ;-)<p>

The next chapter will be Jason's POV, but I will only update after 10 reviews!

DO NOT FAVORITE WITHOUT REVIEWING PLEEEAAASEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

JASON POV

"Don't worry, they will be here," I said, trying to sound confident, but falling a little short. Honestly, after seeing Percy and Annabeth together last night, I doubted anything could tear them apart, not even the end of the world. The way they acted around each other, so gentle and natural, with each simple touch full of longing and love, it convinced me that love really existed. I don't think I believed in love until I met them.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I had more important things to think about. _Like the way Piper's laugh makes you smile? _ I scowled and pushed those thoughts even farther to the back of my mind, trying as hard as I could to keep them there. I looked around at the faces of my Roman friends. They all looked like the expected something from me, and I didn't know how to give it to them anymore. I felt so out of it, I had just accepted my reality of Camp Half-Blood, and was now being pushed back into my old life. And I didn't know how the hell to feel about it. _You should talk to Reyna_. My annoying inner thoughts nagged at me. I knew that it was the right thing to do, but I think she wanted something more than I wanted to give her, and that made me feel awkward.

I was pulled out of my head by the sound of the huge doors opening and shutting, announcing the arrival of Percy and Annabeth. They looked flustered and out of breath, but their smiles and the way their hands were secretly intertwined showed that they were completely happy. I felt a twinge of jealousy of them. Why did they get the perfect love life, while mine felt like scrambled eggs?

Octavian cleared his throat. The meeting had begun

. . .

An hour later, the meeting had finally been adjourned, and we had reached a conclusion. The Greeks were to be trusted, and the seven had been chosen. Percy, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, after much dispute, Annabeth, and I, would be sailing to camp Half-Blood in the morning to begin the quest. Percy seemed happy enough with the way things turned out, and I could tell he was anxious to get back to New York. I know how much I had missed this place, so the separation must be killing him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy and Annabeth strolling along the shore, her laughing and tucking her hair behind her ear, Percy looking very pleased with himself for making her laugh. All of a sudden, there was somewhere I needed to be.

I headed off to find Piper.


	4. Chapter 4

PIPER POV

I sighed and kicked a rock in the path on the way down to the baths. I figured that, since Jason would probably patch things up with Reyna, I might as well drown my grief in a nice roman bath. As I was turning towards the huge building, I heard rapid footsteps behind me. It. Was. Him. Jason. I immediately forgot any anger or sadness. Just the sight of him-his gorgeous blue eyes, and sandy blond hair, flowing perfectly to give him the perfect surfer guy look. And then it hit me. I loved him. I loved everything about him. I forgot all about Reyna, or about the fact that in a few short hours we would be off to camp half-blood to begin our impossible mission.

I had made up my mind before he even opened his mouth.

JASON POV

As soon as I walked up to her, I almost forgot everything that had just happened. For that one second, I didn't envy Percy and Annabeth, who were strolling along the beach and goofing off. I thought I was the luckiest guy on the planet. "Piper I—" but I never finished my sentence. Her lips interrupted me, crashing against mine, her tongue sliding into my mouth. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I could get a girl like Piper, and yet, here I was, making out with my best friend, and I was completely and utterly happy.

PIPER POV

I sighed as we pulled away from each other, gasping for air. What I thought would be an awkward silence was just…. right. Without any words we had expressed all of our feelings. It was a perfect moment, which only got better as he gently took my hand and led me off towards the beach.


End file.
